Deterioration or damage to the bones or joints of a human can often only be fixed using surgical means, and is therefore traumatic to the patient. It is therefore less than ideal when surgical procedures are not performed in a desirable manner, as the only means to rectify mistakes is generally by resorting to another operation.
As such, it is critical that the positioning and alignment of surgical implants is correct following the initial surgical procedure, not only so as to ensure correct functioning of the surgical implant, but also to avoid discomfort or restriction to movement for the patient. For example, incorrect alignment of an acetabular cup during hip arthroplasty can prevent the patient from experiencing their previous range of leg movement, diminishing their post-operative quality of life.
To correct incorrectly positioned or aligned patient implants requires a further surgical procedure, which not only causes further trauma to the patient, who may already be in a weakened state from the original operation, but also exposes them to a greater risk of infection. Further surgical procedures also place a greater strain upon the operational capacity of hospitals.
To ensure correct positioning and alignment of patient implants, surgeons will typically utilise guide implants, guiding tools, or other means of indicating the correct alignment. However, such tools are generally quite cumbersome, and can therefore prolong an operation, resulting in fatigue to both surgeon and patient, or can alternatively impede an effective surgical procedure by blocking the surgeon's access to the operative area of the patient. Such tools are also likely to require separate initial alignment themselves, thereby creating a greater workload during the surgery.